


Magical Engineer

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Harems, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu is a magical engineer he is capable of making of magical weapons, and enhancing magical items.





	1. Shipments and Bounties

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 1 Shipments and Bounties

“Stop him!” “Stop the pervert!”

Hargeon is a large port town. It was always full of hustle and bustle, but today was a little different. Soldiers were chasing a very naked young man. This boy was Gray Fullbuster, a wizard of Fairy Tail.

Wizards were a very common thing in Fiore, Gray being an Ice wizard and a practitioner of Maker Magic. He just had a bad habit of stripping off his clothes. He was on a mission in Hargeon, and accidentally misplaced his boxers.

One scream later, and he was running threw the streets in his birthday suit. “Get him he went that way!”

'Crap!' he ended up walking into a magical wall. 'This is bad.'

The soldiers drew in weapons raised. Gray could have fought, but he was using his hands to shield his crotch. “There's no escape pervert, you are surrounded by magical runes.”

“Well I wouldn't say that.” The magical wall suddenly came down. “Hey Gray,” the ice wizard yelped as he received a playful swat to his bare ass.

“Natsu!” he turned and saw the pink haired wizard.

“Our runes, he removed them.” Natsu twirled a light pen with his fingers. “That's a light pen, how?”

A light pen was a simple magical tool, that allowed one to write in the air. Gray knew better, Natsu was a magical engineer, he could take simple magical tools and advance them. 'Those runes were no match for Natsu.'

Natsu put an arm around him. “Lose your underwear again?”

“Shut it,” Gray blushed.

“That pervert will be coming with us!” the knights aimed their weapons at them.

Natsu raised his hand, he was wearing a ring. It had an eye with a yellow spiral. “No he won't,” the guards went slack, their eyes glazing over. “Why don't you both go have some fun instead?”

The knights nod, and go off. They wouldn't be seen any time soon, unless you walked in on them having sex. They found a room, disposing of their armor and clothes scattered across the room, their fit bodies thrown into wild abandon.

“You are welcome.” Natsu says.

“What'd you do?” Gray asks. “And why are you here?”

“Hypnosis Ring, it's powerful but has it's limits. Those two guards have had a secret attraction to each other, so it was easy to control them and free their desires. Mostly good for parties.” he put the ring away. Natsu also knew Equip Magic, allowing him to conjure his magical tools and weapons he has in his vault. “As for why I am here, there's a huge shipment of magical items coming today.”

“So you have money?” Natsu smirks. “I need clothes.”

“Sure, but you have to wear what I buy.” Gray groaned this was not going to be good for him.

Gray blushed as he looked at the underwear Natsu bought him. In his hand was pink frilly panties. “I hate you!”

“Put em on, unless you wanna run around naked and get arrested.” Gray blushed, but obeyed stepping into the underwear and pulling it up. His fat 8 inch dick and big balls were stuffed into the underwear. The panties hugged Gray's plump ass and his dick bulged the front.

Natsu came up to him and fondled his crotch. “How they feel?”

“Frilly,” he grumbled, and Natsu laughed. Gray was given normal clothes.

“So why are you here Gray?” the two go to a restaurant for some food.

“On a mission, there's a guy in this town who's behind a major human trafficking ring.”

“Really, need some help?”

“As if, I got this in the bag.”

“Alright,” Natsu gets up. He pays for their food. “Then I'm gonna hit the shops, see ya back at the guild.”

-x-

Natsu went about exploring the shops. 'Got it, got it, made one better.' he sighed. “Is this all you have?”

“Well we did just get these in,” he brought out a pair of magic scissors. “These magical blades can cut anything but humans.” he demonstrated, by cutting through the box, but when brought to his flesh the scissors just passed right through.

“Ohhh!” Natsu eyed them, “These look so cool.” Natsu caressed them with a blush. “Such craftsmanship, I'll take them.” the handles were red, and had an image of a dragon on them.

“Are you sure, they basically safety scissors.” Natsu nods.

“They just need some modifications and they'll make a fine addition to my arsenal.” he paid for the scissors. He got a few other little trinkets, mostly for his experiments. “I wonder how Gray's doing?”

-x-

Splash

Gray jolted. “Where am I?” his arms and legs were bound by magic sealing cuffs. He struggled, but he was locked tight. Once again he was buck naked.

“Finally awake I see.” Gray looked and saw his target. Bora, a fire wizard. Wanted for illegal use of charm magic, kidnapping, and human trafficking. Gray groaned, it was all coming back to him.

Bora was throwing a party on a yacht. Gray had rented a tux on the guild's tab. He went to the party, and made a mistake of drinking the punch. Rich guys and girls, were chatting and making small talk.

After a few drinks, he started feeling weird. The guests began to collapse. It was spiked and he tried to fight it off, but he was knocked out from behind. Bora's men quickly collected the passed out guests.

“Looks like we got a little pervert!” he waved Gray's panties in his face. “Wasn't expecting that, but you'll make a fine slave.”

“Like hell I will,” he struggled. “Oh ohh.”

“It must be taking effect.” Gray felt warm and tingly, he looked down and saw his cock was standing at attention.

“You...drugged me...”

“Yep, the drug is a very powerful aphrodesiac made from the semen of an incubus.” Gray's eyes widened and he groaned. He could feel his balls swelling, his manhole twitching.

'Damn it!' he panted, his cock leaking pre. “Is this what you do to all your guests?”

“Most, the girls and fuck boys will be sent to the slave shops. The rich brats will be sparred if their families pay the ransom, or they'll go as well.”

“You are sick!”

“Says the boy wearing panties.” he drapes the garment over Gray's face. He flicked Gray's cock making the fat tool bob, and the ice wizard moan. “My men are gonna have some fun with you, it's a long journey and your fat ass is just begging to be bred.”

Said men came into the room, smirking and shifting their bulges. Gray couldn't stop shaking, he was scared but super horny. His heart was racing, his body flushed with arousal. 'Please no...Natsu help me…'

The guys were about to grab him when they were stopped by Bora. “Wait!” he smirked. “Almost forgot,” he revealed a branding iron. “Let's brand this bitch.” he lit the end with his fire magic.

He brought the brand to Gray's chest. Before it could touch, there was a burst of magic, it shattered the branding iron. “The hell...you are a Fairy Tail wizard!”

Magic Guild members often had a seal placed on their bodies to mask their guild marks for when they go on undercover missions. When in trouble the mark reveals itself.

“Damn it, I don't want to deal with that crazy guild. We are out of here boys, we gonna auction off this slut at high price and retire.”

“Can we have him?”

“Go for it have fun!” the men chuckled.

Once again they approached Gray, staring at his naked form. Boom!

Natsu came smashing through the roof. “Who the hell is this?”

“I am here for my friend.” he summoned what looked like a vacuum cleaner.

“Hahaha, boss he's using a magical vacuum cleaner.” Bora laughed along with them.

“We don't need a janitor but maybe if we put you in a maid outfit.” All the men started laughing.

One guy went up to him and Natsu whacked him in the face, with the dark blue with green spots vacuum. “I'm here to clean up, but I'm no janitor.”

“Oh really then who the hell are you? Not that it'll matter once we get our hands on you.” The men agreed, summoning their weapons, swords, maces, and chains.

“You ready, Bonbon.”

“Yum Yum!” The vacuum part opened up like a mouth, and it had eyes.

“Get their weapons,” it made a noise of agreement. It began to suck creating a powerful wind force. The men gasped, as three frog like tongues shot out and snatched away their weapons.

The vacuum ate their weapons and licked it's lips. “Yum Yum!”

“Then try and eat this,” Bora blasted them with his fire magic.

“Bonbon, do your thing.” The wind suction was back, and it sucked away the flames and ate his magic whole.

“Ehh?”

“I am Natsu of Fairy Tail. Magical Engineer, and this is Bonbon my magical vacuum.” Bonbon was a normal magical vacuum, till Natsu modified it. A little essence of frog, enhancing the suction power and enchanting it's endurance and bringing the thing to life. “Let's go!”

He rushed through them, striking them with his magical vacuum, he knocked them out with one hit each. “You bastard!” Bora created a sword of fire, and Natsu smashed it. Wham wham wham!

The ship shook from Natsu's attacks. He conjured a prison, and trapped them inside. “Gray, are you okay?” Natsu removed the panties from his face.

“Haa haa, Natsu...they drugged me...” his pupils were dilated.

“Don't worry Gray, I'll help you out.” he kissed the boy's cheek. He took hold of Gray's weeping shaft and began stroking it.

“Ohhhh!” Gray moaned, bucking his hips into Natsu's grasp. A few firm strokes had Gray blowing his load. The ice wizard was drooling he was so turned on. His cock pulsed, not getting soft in the slightest.

“Hmm, this is gonna need a personal touch.” he dropped to his knees, fondling his swollen nuts. “So full!”

“Ahhh Natsu!” One hand fondled his balls, the friction felt nice. The other hand stroked his fat rod. Gray bucked cumming again, his hefty load splattering his pecs and abs. The cock and ball combo had Gray busting load after load, paining his muscled form. “More more more!”

Time for the next step, the hand left his balls to go back and spread Gray's plump cheeks. Two fingers found his manhole, and started caressing it. “Ohhh,” Natsu's hand left his cock to fondle his balls.

The manhood pulsed, in want. “Don't worry I got you.” Natsu wrapped his lips around the head, and started sucking.

Things were good again, the burning heat he felt inside was slowly cooled. Natsu's tongue felt so good swirling around the fat head. Gray thrashed in his bindings as his climax hit him again.

The pinkette's mouth slowly descended upon his rod. As the mouth consumed his cock, his fingers ventured up. His twitching manhole swallowed up the digits, and Gray howled in pleasure. “Oh fuck Natsu Natsu!”

His fingers wiggled in his ass, playing with his hot channel. Gray's body shook, and he drooled more. It felt good, too good! Once Natsu sucked him down to the root, Gray found his climax again. His inner walls clamping down on the digits.

Natsu began to move, mouth bobbing back and forth, and fingers thrusting in and out. Gray's body shivered. “Natsu...” the pinkette didn't know it, but Gray rather liked Natsu. The boy was so open and playful, not to mention strong. Natsu often teased Gray, but he was like that with a lot of guys. He hated to admit it he was jealous of Natsu. Still in his alone time he thought of the male touching him like he was now.

He was a proud wizard of Fairy Tail, on a mission and he allowed himself to be caught. Now here he was, chained, naked, Natsu's fingers up his ass, and his mouth on his cock, sucking down load after load. Trapped between both heaven and hell. “Ah...Natsu...Ah ah Ahhhh!” his toes curled as his final orgasm hit him, he went slack in his restraints as his spent cock slipped from Natsu's lips.

Gray was set free, and allowed to dress. He put the panties back on and some pants. Natsu steered the ship back to port, and called the authorities. Bora and his men were handed over, with his bounty being paid to Natsu. He would be interrogated and his human trafficking ring brought down.

As for the other guests who were drugged. “Leave it to me, Bonbon.” the vacuum did it's work, using it's power it targeted the poison in their systems and sucked it out of them.

Gray's eyes widened. “Wait a minute you could have just used Bonbon, to remove the drug from my system?”

“Of course, but this was more fun wasn't it?”

Gray's whole face turned red. “Ice Make Sword!” Gray chased Natsu around. “Get back here Natsu.”

“If this is about the money we can split it!” he dodged Gray's attack. “Or did you not like what we did?” Gray stopped his next attack, and Natsu cupped his cheek. “To be honest I'd rather have you when you aren't drugged, and you can scream for me honestly.”

Gray's whole face felt hot, so hot steam rose off it. “Hahaha that's funny, well let's held back to the guild.” Gray lost his pants and ended up walking around in the panties.

They got in trouble again, but Natsu grabbed him and they were off heading back to the guild. Natsu didn't tell Gray, but the panties he gave him were enchanted. Bonding Magic Red Thread. Natsu was able to find Gray thanks to this magic. 'So long as you wear those panties Gray, I will always find you, and will always have your back.'

To be continued

Chap 2 Guild Full of Crazies


	2. Guild Full of Crazies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Guild Full of Crazies

Gray was having a rather intense dream. He was on his hands and knees, his ass was taking quite the pounding, something large and very thick was being thrust into his ass, again and again at a wild speed. His cock was locked in a tube of some kind, and it sucked!

In the best of ways. A steady suction surrounded his whole length. When he was brought to orgasm, his semen filled the tube only to be sucked away. “Wow Gray, you are doing great.” that voice sent shivers down his spine, and made his hips buck. “Who's my good boy?” hearing that made his penis twitch.

“Me!” he found himself saying. The mystery guy cupped his cheek and tilted his head up.

“You deserve a reward.” he revealed his hard cock. It was so big and smelled so manly, it made him tremble. He opened his mouth and swallowed the tip.

He sucked on the tasty treat, swallowing as much as he could. “Good boy, my Gray.” Gray felt his balls lurch, he came hard. The machine sucking his cock, slurped away his semen. “Mouth or ass?”

He didn't even hesitate. “Ass fuck my ass, I want your seed inside me.” he moaned, rubbing his cheek against the male's hard length.

A click was heard, and the toy in his ass popped out. “You ready Gray?”

“Yes!” he moaned pushing back into his partner's crotch.

Before he could get the male's cock, Gray woke up. He found himself in Natsu's Flame Chariot, a magical vehicle, it had 4 wheels, and could hold 6 people inside, and 2 outside, and 1 on the back.

Natsu was operating it from the inside with a crystal ball. Gray found himself, resting with his head in Natsu's lap. He blushed and sat up. “Good morning Gray, have a good nap?”

“I uh yeah,” he was still wearing the panties and his cock was pushing against the soft fabric.

“If you need to take care of that you can.” Natsu says.

“Like I could!” he says shielding his crotch.

“Do you not know how?” he chuckled.

“Shut it!” he snapped, blushing from ear to ear.

“Oh are you shy, not like I haven't seen it before.” Gray's whole face got red. 'I am not shy!' Gray thought.

“You might want to hurry up we are almost at the guild.” he gave Gray a smile. “No one can see, I promise.”

'Damn it!' he lowered his underwear just enough to free his cock. Gray was a solid 7.5 inches. He took his cock and began to stroke himself.

Images of his dream flashed in his mind and it made his cock wet. He couldn't help but put Natsu in the roll of the guy touching him. It fueled his arousal.

He kept stealing glances at Natsu, slowly pumping himself faster and faster. His release built up and he came, thick ropes of cum erupted from his cock. The first spurt hit his cheek, the rest splattered his naked form.

Natsu smiled and set the chariot to auto pilot. Gray found his back hitting soft cushions. “What a mess Gray, honestly.” Natsu licked the cum off his cheek.

He moved down the ice wizard's body licking up all the cum off his body. Every lick made Gray shiver, feeling that warm wet muscle dance along his muscles. Once he was clean the pinkette tucked his cock back into his panties. “Natsu why do you do this?”

Natsu smirked at him. “Because Gray talked to me first.” Gray blushed.

It was hard falling for the pinkette, ever since the first day Natsu showed up. He had come to the guild to sell the magical items he'd developed, but the master invited him to stay instead.

'Natsu used to always keep to himself, spending his days working on one tool or magical device.' he smiles. 'I thought he was cute, so I tried to talk to him. He ignored me, and I continued to pursue him.' he remembered. 'Natsu wouldn't smile at the guild, but he put on a fake smile when he selling something.'

Natsu pulled back. “Here some clothes.” Gray got dressed.

'Until that day, I thought Natsu hated me.' Natsu had stayed late at the guild to work on one of his magical devices and fell asleep. Gray was gonna wake him up when he heard it.

“Don't go...Don't leave me...you promised...” Gray woke him up and Natsu was crying. The ice wizard found his resolve, it was the same for many of the guild members having a darker past. He was gonna keep an eye on Natsu.

'It wasn't long after did Natsu run into some trouble, some guys tried to rob Natsu for his magical items. I tried to help them but there were to many of them. Natsu told me to get out of there but I refused to leave him. I got hurt and Natsu he snapped.' The thieves were taken down and arrest, and Natsu had called Gray an idiot, asking why he would do that. It had been the perfect time to confess but Gray simply said he liked Natsu, though his feelings were so much more. 'Still Natsu smiled, a true and honest smile. Since then I became the guinea pig for his magical devices, and his games but he opened up.' Natsu had grown more popular around the guild as well.

Gray finished dressing and sat down. 'I don't know if he loves me or not, he's always messing with me. I mean we are guild mates but is that all?' It was common for men and women to have multiple lovers so long as they had the means to satisfy and care for them. 'I wouldn't be against sharing Natsu, but he seems to play with everyone. I've never heard him once say he loves anyone.'

“We are here.” The chariot stopped and they got out. They had reached their guild Fairy Tail. They got out and the chariot vanished. It was interesting compared to other magic vehicles, thanks to Natsu's modifications. It ran on some kind of fuel but Gray had no idea where Natsu got it or made it.

The two entered the guild hall and it was lively as ever. Drinks were getting knocked back, some men were gambling, others were checking out the job board or showing off their latest magic skills.

“Welcome back boys,” Mirajane, the poster girl for Fairy Tail says.

“Hey Mira!” they say in unison.

“How did the mission go Gray?” She asked, and Gray blushed.

“Natsu helped, but Bora and his human trafficking ring was taken down.” she chuckled.

“You two should just team up already, you make such a great team, and such a cute couple.” Gray's whole face turned red.

“I wouldn't mind, what do you think Gray?” Natsu says, and Gray moved away, losing ditching his shirt as he made his way to the mission board.

“Natsu!” the pinkette turned.

“Hey Elfman!” he waved at him. The male was shirtless wearing only a pair of loose blue pants. Natsu ran over to him. “How has your training been going?”

Elfman Strauss; a tall, muscled, tan skinned, white haired male, the younger brother to Mirajane, and Take Over Magic user.

Like so many fairy tail guild members Elfman had tragedy in his past. His take over magic was not perfect. The last time he tried a full body take over there had been a...incident. He took most jobs doing just partial take overs.

Elfman rubbed his neck. “It's been going okay, I haven't made much progress though.”

“Keep at it, once I finish working on some new tools we can train again.” Elfman blushed, he'd been looking forward to that.

Natsu had been working with him. He believed that if Elfman couldn't master Full Body then he could master the partials, even going as far mixing monster arms, even legs. It was a pretty good theory.

“Just think once you master this technique you could mix arms, creating combos, surpassing the weaknesses of some monsters.” he says. He tapped his bare chest with his fist. “You can do it, you are a real man!”

“You bet I am!”

Natsu's Pov

Mirajane and Elfman had a sister, Lisanna like Gray she tried to get me to open up. I had my reasons, but that's not important now. Lisanna kept trying to hang out with me, while I think I made Elfman nervous.

Elfman and his sisters were a team, the Take Over Trio. They had a big mission, Lisanna asked me to join but Elfman was against it. He said he could protect his sisters.

There was an incident Elfman tried to protect his sisters but he wasn't strong enough. He was overtaken by a monster and he killed his own sister. Her death caused him to snap out of it, but it was too late.

I've had my suspicions. There was something strange about Lisanna's body, normally when a wizard dies, their bodies contain some magical power in them, its why we bury the dead wizards so their magic can return to the world and the cycle of life, also why necromancy is considered a grave sin.

Anyway about Lisanna's body, she had no magical power inside her. It was strange, very strange.

End Pov

“Natsu!” A boy with blue hair, cat ears, and a long blue tail came running into the guild. He was shirtless wearing only a pair of shorts and a back pack.

“Hey Happy,” the boy suddenly turned into a cat, and sprouted wings. The flying cat flew into his arms, this was his true form. He learned transformation magic from Mira, and Natsu gave him a little something something. “How was your first solo mission?”

The feline pulled out a device. It was a magical fishing rod. A simple little magical item, a lot of fishermen used it, that is till Natsu upgraded and weaponized it. Now it was the perfect magical tool for Happy. “Yes, I was able to retrieve the item the requester wanted.”

Natsu was so proud. It felt like only yesterday he was a giant egg. He's really worked hard to be apart of the team. Learning transformation magic, mastering his aero magic, and training with his magical weapon.

He'd been taking retrieval missions. “Very good!” he pet his head.

“Does that mean we can be an official team now?” he asks.

“We can go on missions together yes.” the cat transformed back into human form.

“Yay!” he hugged him. He ran off to the board to pick out a good one. The rest of the guild members were in high spirits. Natsu began working on his next magical weapon, while he waited for Happy to pick out a mission.

“Natsu-san, can you take a look at my gun please.” Alzack came over to him with his magical gun.

“Sure thing Alzack.” He smiles and makes the gun mage shiver.

“Isn't that the third time this week you had him check out your “gun” Alzack?” Wakaba says making the gunner blush.

“Well I uh...” he stammers, in truth he didn't NEED Natsu to check out his gun, but he wanted to talk to him.

“It's fine I don't mind.” he says. Though some of the other guild members chuckled.

“He liiiikes Natsu!” Happy says, making Gray turn. He looked down and frowned. Happy touched his shoulder. “Natsu liiikes you to.” he gave him a there there pat.

“Yeah, maybe...” Gray says.

“Hey Loke!” Gray and Elfman turned and gasped. Loke had scooped Natsu up bridal style. “Loke put him down.”

“Natsu needs some alone time with yours truly, little boys can't handle him.” Natsu was focused on the pair of the magical scissors he was working on. It was in a sphere, with Natsu examining it's components manipulating them.

“Natsu needs a real man!” Elfman says, he knocked Loke away and caught Natsu.

“Cut it out!” Gray froze the floor Elfman slipped and Gray caught Natsu and sat him down.

It turned into a free for all magic being thrown left and right. Natsu focused on his device. He looked up. 'These guys are really great.' he smiled, he went back to his work until….someone came flying and slammed into Natsu's orb.

The orb shattered Natsu's work being undone. His jaw dropped and he trembled.

“That's it!” Natsu began to re-quip. Everyone else charged up attacks. It was about to get big and loud.

WHAM!

A giant foot came down, creating tremors and stopping the fighting. The giant towered over them all. “That's enough!” He shrank and become the small old guild master Makarov.

“Ahh so you were back master. How was the council meeting?” Mira asked.

“Terrible,” he revealed a stack of complaints. “All these complaints, Gray running around in the nude, stealing underwear.” Gray blushed, it wasn't the first time he lost his clothes.

“Elfman you punched the client for insulting you...”

“He said a muscle head like me wasn't a real man at all.” Natsu patted him on the back.

“Cana you drank all of the client's booze, then went on a drunken rampage.” she chuckled.

Everyone in the guild had an incident or two, Fairy Tail guild members had a habit of going wild. Even Natsu got a little wild, when he went after wizard dabbling in dark magics or strange lacrima while the targets were caught the lacrima were never found.

Much like with Bora, he was using a combo of charm and sleep magic, the rings were never recovered.

“What am I gonna do with you kids? You keep causing trouble!” the man smirked and lit the complaints on fire. “Keep it up!” the guild laughed and cheered. “Those old fools don't realize what having magic means, it is apart of us, sure we can get a little wild sometimes, you should never be afraid to use your magic and reach new heights!” he held up the fairy tail hand symbol and everyone followed.

-x-At the Council-x-

“Fairy Tail should be disbanded!” one of the council members shouted.

“Now don't be so rash, they are one of the most powerful guilds, and one of the most popular, we can't just disband them without cause.” a male council member states.

“Cause...cause...CAUSE! Just look at the damages, complaints, collateral damage, these wizards have a nasty habit of taking the simplest missions and turning them into massive trouble!” the elderly cat like council member snaps.

“The guild is full of idiots and crazies.”

“They do a lot of good, we should leave them alone.”

“I agree, I like them.” a blue haired council member states.

“Rubbish, and the biggest mystery is the wizard Natsu Dragneel. He handles many different missions, handling curses, dealing with stolen, forbidden, or underworld trade of lacrima and magical items.”

“He also makes lacrima and magical tools even some of our knights have had their items upgraded by him.”

“It's suspicious because he came out of nowhere, no family, no birth records, we know nothing about him before he joined the fairy tail guild. If Makarov knows something he's not talking That boy...I've never seen a magical engineer so strong.”

“Making an enemy of fairy tail is unwise, the guild is both strong in number power and popularity, for now we shall keep a close eye on them.”

To be continued

Chap 3 Monkeys Ice Magic and Golems?!


End file.
